Irons in The Fire
by SURGER-RUSH-HAPPYNESS
Summary: Vriska has broken all of the rules for this chance to save Gaius' life. All of them. Vriska/Gaius


Gaius took a break from his blacksmith work and sat at the counter in the shop. He was sweaty and tried, it was like had spent the last 27 hour in the desert and working over a hot fire with some irons. He ran his shelve across his face whipping someone the sweat from his forehead. His eye lids where heavy… he really should get some Curry Udon. Raven will be so pissed if he passes out for the 3rd time this week. Looking around the room for his cold prepared Curry Udon he notices something… Gaius picks it up. It is a book, the cover is crafted out of iron on it there is a large blue symbol that resembled an 'm' it is the sign of the Scorpio at least he thinks it is he seldom attention to anything that isn't related to Blacksmithing. He flips open to the first page. When suddenly words swiftly swept on to the page

"aG: Gaius do you know how looooooong I have been w8ing for you?"

The words where in a medium blue coloring, they writing looked as if some strange machine had printed them, rather than being written by hand. Gaius wasn't sure what the hell the "aG:" part of the message meant but deiced not to worry or question it too much because he was okay with it, he was okay with a lot of thing. Gaius searched the room for a pen in till he found a bright red feather and a bottle of ink.

"aG: Look are you going to reply or are you going to keep me w8ing all day?"

Gaius took the feather pen after dipping it in the small bottle of black ink and ran it across the page.

"Hello? Am I dreaming?"

"aG: No you a perfectly awake."

Vriska's lip curled up word as she stared at her computer screen. Does this chicken scratch even classify as English?

"aG: Gog, damn it I can 8arely read your handwriting."

"I can't even read my own hand writing. Wait what is 'Gog' even mean?"

"aG: It's something retarded that Terezi picked up from this retarded prick, and now she won't stop saying it! That guy has serious mental issues anyways."

"What is a 'Terezi' also your hand writing is like the fresh branded iron lettering on a Buffamoo's hide yet your 'Bs' look like '8s' ?"

"aG: A Terezi is an ugly 8lind slut. She looks like a dude, she cosplays in some weird ass 8ody suit. She fucking LARPS by herself. Has some kind of sick 'cool kid' fetish… To top it all off 8itch licks things and people inappropriately.

aG: The 8s are just my thing… trust me it is much 8etter than Terezi's stupid 8lind prophet speak and not to mention makes everything more draaaaaaaamtic thusly making it more important. If you ever get the chance to meet Terezi make sure you call her Redglare. ::::)

aG: W8 don't tell me you are another sweaty livestock fetish freak. Grooooooooss one of them is one too many"

Gaius was confessed he had clearly seemed to stir up some unpleasant feelings, and this Buffamoo fetish accusation is just ridicules, he looked down on the text and frowned.

"No I don't have any kind of fetishes like that…"

"aG: Are you ready to go on an adventure?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"aG: Don't you want to live?"

"Ugh… wait is this Marian did you finally figure out how to use your magic? This is great I am happy for you. But joke time's over I have too many irons in the fire right now."

Oh Irons in the fire, Vriska swooned. She had no regrets. She had broken all of the rules for this attment to save him. All of them.

"aG: I am not Marian, whoever the fuck that is. You will meet an unfortunate end."

"I will?"

"aG: You don't 8elive me kid? You are about to fucking lose an eye."

"Yeah right look, Marian I hate to be rude but I really have to go."

Gaius picked up the cup of water he had on his desk, he splashed the contents on his face. Yeah sure he was tried but he had to get back to work. It doesn't matter how little he sold he still had to make more shitty swords. He walked over to his work station and prepared an iron he heated and struck. Unfornactly for him he struck too soon. You see the thing with iron is when that if you strike it too soon, it will be to brittle and will break. Gaius for one should have known that after his years of experience, and he did so why would he make a mistake like that. Vriska lowed her hands from her temples, was that a teaspoon of remorse she felt, or just a cold breeze? Strange her powers are limited on humans, that is what he is isn't he? All Gaius could do was fall to his knees and scream and the hot metal penetrated his eye. Vriska watched with a slight smirk.


End file.
